Condemned
by FireflyAliceXIII
Summary: When you grow up in the mafia, you understand that things don't always turn out the way you plan. But Tsuna never expected to be sentenced to finish high school in Japan!


Prologue: New Road

"_If you don't know where you are going, any road will get you there."_  
_-Lewis Carroll_

* * *

The streets of Rome were crowded as people rushed by, consumed with their own thoughts and schedules. Rome was busiest at this hour and the Corte Suprema di Cassazione was no exception to all the hustle going on. The courthouse was as crowded as always, but on that day, something was different.

If someone cared enough to find out what was happening, they would find that in the west wing of the court house a certain hall was quiet and still. Those that didn't know better would have said that it was peaceful. The people inside would disagree.

The occupations in the court room were all wondering how they managed to get tangled into such a big mess, as the court gazed in wander at the four figures at the front of the room.

The first of the four was the judge, a small but firm man known as the Supreme Judge Marco Giordano. He was a man with short curly black hair, and light brown eyes, wearing a black judge robe. He had a reputation for being a strong, but fair, judge.

The second and third men were both lawyers around the age of thirty. They both stood on different sides of the court room. Standing on the left side of the court room was Michele Antoneo, the lawyer for the Italian government. He was a tall black-haired, and blue-eyed man. On the opposed side stood Alfresco Moretti, a blond, blue-eyed middle aged man, and one of the most famous private lawyer for the elites of Italy.

The last, but most powerful looking, figure was a tall old man. He had short gray hair, with a large mustache, and kind light brown eyes. The man was sitting on the right side of the courtroom, looking calm and at ease. He wore an expensive 'Kiton' suit, with glossy Italian leather shoes. The man was Timoteo, the Ninth boss of the most renowned mafia, the Vongola Famiglia.

Silence rained throughout the court room, as the tension thickened with every passing second. None dared to make a sound; for fear that it would set off one, if not all, of the four men.

Finally after a few apprehensive minutes passed by, the large double wooden doors opened, and in walked a young teen, with soft gravity deifying brown hair, wearing an expensive black suit, with equally classy shoes.

From his clothes and the way he carried himself, it was easy to tell that the teen was part of the higher class. He had an air of superiority about him, from his body posture, to the way his mouth was set in a small condescending smile.

The soft click of his footsteps echoed through the otherwise silent room, as the teen strutted down the hall and took a seat beside The Ninth.

Getting himself comfortable in his seat, the teen raised his milky caramel eyes to the bench, where the judge was seated.

"Thank you for finally joining us, Tsunayoshi Sawada." The Judge said, voice set like steal, he did not enjoy waiting. "Maybe now we can get this court in session."

"Of course your honor," Tsuna said, locking eyes with The Ninth, seeing the amusement that was buried deep in them. They both knew that he wasn't in that much trouble, the worst he would get was a light slap on the wrist, and everyone in the court room knew that as well.

This court was simply for formalities and Tsuna wanted it to be over before they had even began, he didn't want to waste his time with trivial things like this.

"Since the last time this court has been in session, the jury has confirmed the accused as guilty of stealing a government owned property," Antoneo briefed the jury.

"Yes, but the jury has confirmed that he was not wrong in doing so," Moretti added, "as the property, spoken of was an abused animal, which my client humanely saved from said abuse."

"Yes, we all understand that; let us get to the point please," the judge ordered, brown eyes showing his annoyance with the two lawyers.

"Tsuna will take full responsibly for his actions; for we believe that he has done nothing wrong, in saving a life, no matter what species," The Ninth summarised, his smile light and soft, making him look like a favourite grandfather, not the feared mafia boss that he actually was. For as compassionate the Ninth was, he was to be feared.

Antoneo interrupted, "That may be so but—"

"The animal deserved to be free," Tsuna cut in, voice sharp, daring anyone to argue with him. He knew that sometimes he did things without thinking them through, but he wasn't backing down on this. They had no idea what state the creature was in when he had found him. The sight of the animal was simply too painful for him to forget and he had already experienced the cruelty of man from a very young age.

The room, once again regained its silence.

Judge Giordano, sighed rubbing his temples, "Alright, let us hear from the jury." He motioned with his hand to continue.

Turning his head to face the pale brown haired man that had been elected to declare the voting, Tsuna couldn't help but feel his intuition act up. Something was going to go wrong and he wasn't going to like it one bit.

"We the jury," the man began, as he looked into Tsuna's eyes. "Find the accused guilty of his crime, but deserving to have full rights to the animal."

"Then it's settled," the judge said, "Tsunayoshi Sawada I hereby sentence you to confinement. To teach you more responsibility you will attended high school, as a student in Namimori, Japan."

"What?!" Tsuna shouted, eyes widening, unable to believe that his punished would be finishing school- and in Japan of all places!

"That is my final decision," The judge declared, voice strong and unwavering.

The bang of the hammer echoed through the court, sealing Tsuna's fate.

* * *

A/N: Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
